<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurricane by Cry_Malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434294">Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Malfoy/pseuds/Cry_Malfoy'>Cry_Malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Mob, Hacker Steve Harrington, M/M, Mob Boss Billy Hargrove, New York City, Slow Build, Tattoos, why binary code isn't a thing ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Malfoy/pseuds/Cry_Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve est un hacker à New York, qui vit plus ou moins dangereusement. Billy tient un bar très en vogue sur la scène hipster de la ville. Ils ne sont pas amenés à se rencontrer. Pourtant suite à certains aveux, Steve fait une énorme bêtise qui le mènera à la rencontre de Billy, pour le pire comme le meilleur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour ! J'ai ce projet depuis un certain temps déjà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Cette histoire devrait comporter environ 25 chapitres mais rien n'est encore sur et rien n'est encore écrit !<br/>Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau monde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve passa sa main sur son visage. Il était fatigué. Il leva son regard de ses écrans pour observer la vie de New York à travers sa petite fenêtre. </p><p>Malgré l’heure avancée, les rues n’étaient pas vides. On entendait des klaxons et autres alarmes, elles résonnaient dans son appartement. Les lumières des voitures faisaient la course sur les murs de sa chambre, illuminant son lit et son armoire. </p><p>Son appartement était petit mais proportionnellement immense par rapport à ce dont il avait besoin. Une cuisine toute équipée avec même quelques magnets sur le frigo représentant les différents états des USA, une table avec trois chaises dépareillées, aux couleurs primaires. Un petit délire qu’il avait tenu à afficher dans son premier appartement. Une salle de bain avec le matériel nécessaire pour être hygiéniquement correct et une chambre. La chambre était sombre; il n’allumait que rarement les ampoules, se servant seulement de la réverbération des écrans d’ordinateurs pour illuminer la pièce. Ses rideaux était toujours fermés. Un grand lit était dans un des coins, les draps défaits. </p><p>Il y avait à côté une pile de vieux vinyles et un tourne disque. C’était le seul souvenir de son enfance à Hawking, un passage de sa vie qu’il souhaitait oublier maintenant. Dans sa caisse à vinyles il avait les plus grands tubes de l’époque et ses groupes favoris: The Police, Nirvana, Bruce Springsteen ou bien Queen. Au mur un poster de son groupe préféré, The Clash et à côté quelques polaroids de ses années lycée avec ses amis. </p><p>Au sol de la moquette et un tas de vêtements sales. Steve avait souvent la flemme d’aller à la laverie en bas de chez lui et se retrouvait souvent à faire sa machine en plein milieu de la nuit. À travers son appartement des câbles se baladaient un peu partout. De son bureau à son lit, de sa chambre à la cuisine. C’était un vrai magasin informatique, avec de nombreux brouilleurs et autres objets connectés. Cela ne paraissait pas très glamour mais pour lui c’était son univers et il en était très fier. </p><p>À 23 ans Steve Harrington vivait dans un petit quartier populaire, seul et heureux. Il ressemblait à ce qu’on appelle un jeune adulte avec des cheveux épais abimés par la laque, un habituel t-shirt blanc et jogging, l’exemple même du normcore. Comme il ne sortait pas souvent de chez lui, il a commencé à abandonner ses rituels soins et arrêté de faire attention à ses tenues. Il avait deux critères de choix pour ses habits: pratique et confortable; car pour passer la journée face à un écran on n’a pas besoin de ressembler à une princesse. Seul sa montre en cuir restait à son poignet, petit luxe qu’il s’était permis à sa rentrée scolaire il y a quelques années. </p><p>Après le lycée, il avait décidé de partir d’Hawking pour tenter une nouvelle vie dans une grande ville. New York était incomparable pour changer de vie. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Jonathan et Nancy, ils avaient pris la route pour commencer leurs études ; Nancy dans une école de journalisme, Jonathan dans une caserne de police et Steve, au grand damn de ses parents, dans une faculté d’informatique. Pour l’occasion il s’était fait tatoué, un rêve qu’il avait depuis tout petit. Il avait désormais à l’intérieur du biceps une suite de zéros et de uns qui signifiait libre. Il avait mis beaucoup d’espoir dans ce nouveau départ. La vie étant ce qu’elle est, Steve n’eut pas beaucoup de répit dans sa nouvelle vie. </p><p>Un coup de téléphone avait tout changé. Ses parents, des gens absents, étaient en voyage d’affaires lorsque leur avion avait perdu le contrôle et s’était écrasé dans les montagnes des Alpes. C’est donc à 20 ans que Steve s’est retrouvé face à un empire colossal d’import-export et aucune idée de comment gérer ça. Il avait très vite vendu ses parts aux autres actionnaires, peu de temps après et malgré quelques disputes entre lui et Nancy, il fit le choix d’arrêter ses études. </p><p>Sous couvert de chercher un travail, il commença une autre activité bien plus illégale que d’envoyer des CVs toute la journée. Grâce à l’argent de papa et maman il s’acheta le meilleur matériel informatique possible et s’enferma dans sa chambre. Il apprit les rouages de l’internet, de l’informatique, déterminer des codes, accéder à des webcams ou des micros, être capable de déverrouiller ordinateurs, tablettes et autres smartphones. En deux ans il s’était fait une petite réputation sur le darkweb sous le pseudonyme de DOE. Il recevait parfois de l’argent pour quelques informations, des photos d’ex-petites amies, des informations bancaires. Que des petits défis pour lui mais qui finissait par payer. Il finit par faire le choix de clôturer son compte et son héritage familial, le laissant prendre la poussière dans sa banque et d’ouvrir plusieurs autres comptes sous divers pseudonymes, ainsi il vivait financièrement de ses informations virtuelles et d’un côté il en était fier. Comme une façon de dire à ses parents « je ne vous dois plus rien ». </p><p> </p><p>Mais depuis quelques temps il s’ennuyait. Sa vie devenait monotone et impossible pour lui de se sortir de son schéma. Réveil vers 15h, petit déjeuner souvent composé d’une grande tasse de café et de biscuits secs. Puis douche selon l’odeur et ordinateur jusqu’à épuisement.  Parfois une pizza vers minuit mais rien de très bon pour la santé. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, quelques courses au besoin. Ses seules interactions sociales se résumaient à boire un coup avec ses amis et des discussions sur la météo avec la petite caissière du coin de la rue. Autrement toutes discussions étaient informatiques. Quelques messages avec un autre hacker du nom de EARL parfois mais rien d’important, il était trop prudent pour commettre une erreur virtuelle. Cela lui coûterait trop cher maintenant qu’il était connu dans ce monde de l’ombre.<br/>
Le ciel avait fini par s’éclaircir, les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient et Steve décida que sa journée se terminait pour aujourd’hui. Vers 6h du matin, son immeuble prenait vie pendant que lui commençait à ronfler doucement. </p><p>Son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet s’illumina: « Scoop, peux pas venir ce soir amusez vous bien! Biz »</p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>Nancy buvait son café face à son ordinateur, elle n’avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et s’était réveillée tôt le matin pour finir un article. Jonathan s’était levé bien après elle et s’était vite préparé. Après un bisou à son chéri pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée au travail, elle reçut un appel de son patron.<br/>
- Bonjour Wheeler! J’ai une affaire pour toi, tu vas adorer. J’espère que tu n’as rien prévu aujourd’hui.<br/>
- Je viens tout juste de terminer mon article, super timing ! Je vous écoute, s’exclama Nancy.</p><p>- Tu te où est le bar dont tout le monde parle en ce moment? Eh bien j’ai réussi à t’avoir une inteview avec le patron! Tu dois y aller et me faire un article, les gens veulent connaitre ce bar en vogue.<br/>
- D’accord, je m’en occupe, je vous enverrai l’article ce soir. Bonne journée ! répondit elle. </p><p>Après avoir raccroché, elle enregistra son article sur son ordinateur portable et l’envoya à son patron. Le New York Times n’attendait pas et elle savait qu’elle pouvait perdre son emploi à tout moment. Nancy travaillait d’arrache pied, sans compter les heures et les nuits blanches. Son rêve commençait à prendre forme. Être enfin une journaliste reconnue dans le milieu serait la prochaine étape.</p><p>Depuis son départ de Hawking, elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle se trouvait plus mûre, plus réfléchie tout en étant très investie dans son travail. Elle vivait pour les scoops, l’adrénaline d’arriver à temps sur le lieu de l’action, toujours trouver les mots justes lors de l’écriture, savoir que des milliers de personnes lisaient ses articles la rendait euphorique. Toujours plus ambitieuse elle espérait quitter sa petite colonne de la 5 ème page du journal pour pouvoir faire sa première double page. Nancy en rêvait même parfois. </p><p>Attrapant sa veste et un bagel, elle ferma la porte de son appartement et se mit en route. Son appartement était un peu plus grand que celui de Steve et avait pour son plus grand plaisir une baignoire dans la salle de bain. Elle aimait s’y détendre après une journée à courir partout à la recherche d’infos. Elle le partageait avec son amoureux de lycée, Jonathan, depuis leur arrivée à New York. Il y avait eu un temps d’adaptation pour le jeune couple avant de trouver un certain équilibre de cohabitation entre la vie ensemble, leurs études, leurs boulots mais aujourd’hui Nancy aimait se dire que ce temps était derrière eux et qu’ils avançaient désormais ensemble. </p><p>Leur appartement leur ressemblait: simple mais confortable. Un grand canapé beige étant la pièce maîtresse, des touches de couleurs s’ajoutaient autour, un oreiller rouge, un autre avec des motifs à étoiles, des étagères pleines de babioles et de livres de photographie (la grande passion de Jonathan). Plusieurs cadres décoraient le lieu de vie représentant la famille de Nancy, les frères respectifs du couple, Will et Mike, leurs tenues pour le bal du lycée, une soirée chez Steve. De nombreux moments de vie auxquels s’ajoutaient maintenant des photos de New York, et de leurs moments dans cette ville. L’appartement était toujours lumineux avec de grands rideaux blancs qui encadraient les fenêtres du salon et de la chambre. Il y faisait bon vivre. </p><p>Elle vérifia une seconde fois l’adresse que lui avait envoyée son patron sur son téléphone et entra dans les souterrains du métro. Assise dans la rame, son bagel comme petit déjeuner dans la bouche, elle composa un texto pour Steve et son chéri, les prévenant qu’elle serait absente pour leur soirée. Car interview dans la journée signifiait écriture toute la soirée. Durant le trajet elle écrivit quelques questions qui lui venaient en tête, se rappelant les différents articles déjà lus à propos de ce bar. Elle voulait être originale et essayer de se démarquer par tous les moyens.</p><p>Armée de son bloc note et de son stylo fétiche, elle se sentait prête à raconter le monde. Elle était fière d’être petite, cela lui permettait de passer partout sans trop de difficultés et ainsi de se placer devant les scènes les plus spectaculaires de la ville. Nancy ne se trouvait pas spécialement belle, mais elle savait qu’elle n’était pas banale non plus. Elle portait le plus souvent un col roulé rayé qui était un peu la pièce signature de sa garde robe, avec le plus souvent un jean lui permettant de faire de grand geste et ainsi de courir et une paire de converses jaunes qui étaient usées par le temps. La petite brune avait quitté avec Hawking sa part de féminité un peu ringarde et maintenant sa seule habitude et son petit plaisir était son vernis rouge. Il était toujours impeccable, dans toutes les situations. Et elle s’enorgueillissait à chaque compliment à ce propos. </p><p>Arrivée à destination elle se retrouva face à un bar chic et cosy. Sur le pas de la porte on pouvait lire « Hurricane » dans des grosses lettres noires. Les murs autours étaient en briques, avec des plantes grimpantes les couvrant. Les tables de la terrasse étaient faites en bois recyclé et des canapés étaient collés aux fenêtres du bar avec un plaid rouge sur chaque dossier. Plusieurs personnes étaient en train de savourer une boisson chaude, emmitouflés dans un des plaids à disposition. Le froid du mois d’octobre était saisissant.<br/>
Elle reconnut l’actrice de la dernière série en vogue accoudée à l’une des tables et se dit qu’en effet ce bar devait être sympa.<br/>
Nancy entra et fut envahie par un sentiment de chaleur. Un vieil air de rock planant dans l’air, elle se rapprocha du comptoir. </p><p> </p><p>- Bonjour, Nancy Wheeler, journaliste au New York Times. Je viens pour interviewer Mr Hargrove.<br/>
- Oui bien sûr! Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais l’appeler! Répondit de manière enjouée le barman. </p><p> </p><p>Elle s’assit à une table dans un coin du bar et observa ce lieu si connu désormais. Elle avait déjà lu plusieurs articles sur les réseaux sociaux vantant ce bar comme le plus hype de NYC. Dans un coin il y avait ce qui semblait être deux instagrameuses en train de se prendre mutuellement en photo avec leur tasses de café dans les mains. Nancy soupira, elle ne comprenait pas l’engouement autour de ce genre d’activités.</p><p>Un jeune homme blond qui discutait avec le serveur s’approcha finalement de sa table après que le serveur l’ait désignée de la main. </p><p>- Nancy c’est ça ? Je suis Billy Hargrove, le patron du lieu, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur<br/>
- Enchantée, ce bar à l’air vraiment agréable.<br/>
- Je suppose puisque les clients continuent de venir. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?<br/>
- Je voudrais bien un café s’il vous plait, il fait si froid dehors, dit Nancy en réajustant son écharpe.<br/>
- Rafael, deux cafés s’il te plait! Fit Billy en se retournant vers le bar<br/>
Le beau jeune homme latino acquiesça et se retourna pour préparer les cafés. </p><p>- Bien Nancy, tu dois avoir un bon nombre de questions. Je t’écoute. J’essayerai d’y répondre au mieux à moins que ce soit un secret, dit il en lui faisant un clin d’oeil dragueur.<br/>
- Oh! Oui oui j’en ai plusieurs, répondit Nancy un peu décontenancée. Elle respira un grand coup et commença. Comment expliquez vous la popularité de votre bar ?<br/>
- Hum je pense que les gens apprécient venir ici parce que c’est un endroit particulier. Ce bar est assez simple tout en étant agréable. J’ai essayé, avec mes collègues, de créer une ambiance chaleureuse afin que chacun se sente libre.<br/>
Nancy marquait tout sur son petit carnet tout en essayant de regarder Billy au maximum. Le jeune homme appelé Rafael arriva avec les deux cafés et les posa sur la table, il fit un sourire désarmant à Nancy avant de quitter la table en sifflotant.<br/>
- Vous êtes très jeune, comment avez vous réussi à monter une affaire aussi florissante ?<br/>
Billy prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une réponse appropriée.<br/>
- J’ai commencé avec un bar de quartier à la fin de mes études en restauration, avec l’aide de Rafael qui est mon ami et collègue depuis cette époque. Et, grâce à quelques rencontres importantes, j’ai pu ouvrir Hurricane qui est un peu un rêve de gosse.<br/>
- Avez vous des conseils pour les jeunes générations qui souhaitent se lancer dans leur propre business ?<br/>
- Alors, ce ne sont pas des conseils mais plutôt des encouragements. Il ne faut surtout pas baisser les bras et persévérer. Ça sonne cliché mais c’est la vérité. Avec de l’ambition et beaucoup de travail on peut atteindre des sommets. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de se salir les mains, répondit Billy en riant doucement.<br/>
- Est ce que vous pensez que la présence de célébrités dans votre bar influence votre clientèle ? Demanda Nancy après une gorgée de son café.<br/>
- Pas forcément, je veux dire oui, certaines personnes viennent ici pour avoir la chance d’apercevoir Robert Sheehan ou Ellen Page autour d’un café, mais ce n’est pas la majorité. De plus les prix ici sont accessibles à tous et c’est une de nos priorités.<br/>
- Vous organisez aussi des soirées ici n’est ce pas ?<br/>
- Ahah, vous êtes bien renseignée. On organise quelques soirées par mois, avec parfois des groupes qui viennent se produire ici, ou des DJs branché. Je travaille souvent au coup de coeur, répondit malicieusement Billy en finissant son café. Il ne faut d’ailleurs pas hésiter à postuler, on est toujours curieux de voir les nouveaux talents ici.<br/>
- D’accord, merci pour vos réponses et votre temps. Je vous enverrai l’article une fois fini. Et j’espère revenir boire un verre si l’occasion se présente. </p><p>Nancy ramassa ses affaires et remercia encore une fois Billy. Il l’a raccompagna à la porte du bar et lui souhaita un bon retour. </p><p>- Alors ? C’était bien de faire la star ?<br/>
- Tais-toi Rafael, il faut ce qu’il faut pour Hurricane. On a une réputation à tenir maintenant. Et tiens toi bien, bordel! Tu vas faire fuir les clientes avec ton dos courbé!<br/>
- Tss tu sais bien qu’elles m’adorent, elles viennent au comptoir se rincer l’oeil, c’est bien pour ça que tu me gardes.<br/>
- Pfff garde la tête froide, et n’oublie pas ton boulot. Je descends. </p><p>Billy passa par le rideau derrière le comptoir et descendit l’escalier en colimaçon. Le métal grinçait un peu. En entrant dans son bureau Billy soupira.<br/>
Son empire tenait la route doucement. Il s’était fait un nom et son bar était le plus connu de la ville. On peut dire qu’il avait réussi.<br/>
Qui aurait cru qu’un adolescent californien battu par son père puisse réussir à ce point ? </p><p>Billy alluma une cigarette et se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs. Grandir en Californie avait été à la fois royal et cauchemardesque. La plage, le surf et le soleil brûlant étaient une chose mais le stress, la solitude et la maltraitance en était une autre. À ses 18 ans Billy était parti à l’autre bout du pays, fuyant son père et ses souvenirs. Arrivé à New York, il s’était inscrit dans une école de restauration grâce à une bourse scolaire. Il y avait rencontré Rafael à ce moment là. Ils s’étaient tout de suite bien entendu et une forte amitié était née entre les deux garçons. Rafael était toujours mystérieux sur sa vie et cela arrangeait Billy qui ne voulait pas se confier sur son passé.</p><p>Plusieurs fois par semaine Rafael arrivait en retard, titubant parfois avec de nouveaux bleus. Billy s’inquiétait sans rien dire jusqu’au jour ou Rafael s’effondra dans ses bras. Billy en panique avait fouillé dans son téléphone afin de trouver quelqu’un en lien avec Rafael qui puisse prendre soin de lui. Dans son répertoire, personne d’autre qu’un « Éric ». Billy appela et expliqua la situation à cet homme inconnu. Une heure après, il rencontrait Éric venu récupérer Rafael. Il se présenta comme son parrain. A partir de ce moment là une relation entre les trois hommes débuta. Après plusieurs années, Billy ouvrit un premier bar avec Rafael, c’était un carrefour d’information. Et Éric et ses hommes commencèrent à faire rentrer Billy dans leur clan. </p><p>Une autre bouffée de cigarette, Billy essaya d’oublier ses actes passés, ceux qu’il avait dû faire pour gagner la confiance du clan, se faire une place et grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie. Éric lui avait fait rencontrer des grands noms de la mafia et à travers toutes ses relations Billy avait fini par avoir un répertoire bien rempli.<br/>
En y repensant, cela ne faisait qu’un an qu’il avait ouvert Hurricane avec Rafael. Un bar à la mode en surface et une plaque tournante de la pègre New Yorkaise et internationale en profondeur. Le sous sol de son bar se composait de deux salons et de son bureau. La mafia se retrouvait là afin de discuter affaires, la couverture était idéale. Éric avait pensé à tout et désormais contrôlait tous les faits et gestes de la mafia. Billy savait tout, entendait tout et pouvait prévoir chaque nouvelles actions à venir.<br/>
Billy n’imaginait pas sa vie devenir ce qu’elle est, mais il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Vivre dans la lumière du bar et dans l’ombre de la mafia, il aimait pouvoir tout contrôler. Et il faisait ça bien. </p><p>Depuis son départ de Californie il avait eu quelques relations sans que cela ne dure longtemps. Mais depuis son statut dans la mafia, les hommes l’approchant ne voulaient que la gloire et une place de choix comme numéro 2. Et à cause de ça Billy était seul et comme le dit l‘adage « il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ».<br/>
Écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier de cristal, Billy alla dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau. Un canapé, une table, un miroir et un évier étaient les seuls objets présents dans cette pièce mais c’était suffisant pour Billy. Il y venait se concentrer. Sur la table était posé son holster et son arme, toujours chargée. </p><p>Face au miroir Billy se détailla. Grand, blond et plutôt beau gosse selon lui. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne rouge, un peu semblable à celle de Léonardo di Caprio dans Roméo + Juliette. Sa chemise était assez ouverte pour pouvoir apercevoir la chaine de sa mère à son cou, une petite bondieuserie dorée qu’il n’avait jamais quittée. Avec ça, un jean et des Dr Martens basses. À ses oreilles, une petite collection de piercings qu’il avait fait au fur et à mesure des années. Il passa sa main ornée de bagues dans ses cheveux et soupira. La première réunion de la journée allait commencer et la mafia russe ne plaisantait pas. </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan n’y connaissait rien à la mafia et honnêtement, il s’en fichait un peu. Après avoir été refusé dans l’école de photographie où il rêvait d’aller, il changea complètement de trajectoire et s’inscrivit dans une caserne de police afin d’être sûr d’avoir un emploi à un moment donné. Il n’en n’était pas ravi mais au moins il avait un chèque à chaque début de mois. Après sa formation il avait intégré une brigade spécialisée dans la lutte contre le grand banditisme et le crime organisé. Il était devenu l’adjoint de Hopper. Le chef de sa brigade avait fait de sa vie un combat contre la mafia new yorkaise. Très honnêtement Jonathan se tenait assez loin de tout ça. Il transportait des dossiers, faisait le café et discutait avec ses collègues. Il aimait particulièrement manger avec sa collègue Maria car elle avait la capacité de rire de tout et arrivait à faire de l’humour sur chaque nouvelle mission. Être le second de Hopper pouvait être parfois éprouvant et la pause repas était toujours une libération pour lui. </p><p>Il travaillait dans un open space avec à ses côtés Maria, et en face Isaac, Hannah et Ned. Dans la pièce d’accueil se trouvait Suzy la secrétaire. Jonathan avait toujours l’impression d’être dans un bureau de police de série B, mais l’ambiance entre eux améliorait beaucoup la charge de travail. </p><p>- Hey Jonathan ! Pause clope ?<br/>
- Oh oui j’en ai besoin. Je te suis Maria.<br/>
- Bah alors ? T’en fait une tête. Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en s’allumant une clope.<br/>
- Je suis fatigué. La vie en ville n’est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m’attendais. Ado, je m’imaginais photographe célèbre adulé de tous. Et je me retrouve ici, à traquer des clans introuvables.<br/>
- Ahah tu m’étonnes, Hopper est le seul à espérer coincer quelqu’un dans cette ville. Tu voudrais faire quoi du coup, quitter la ville ?<br/>
- Tu sais, j’aimerais bien pouvoir retourner dans ma petite ville natale. Avoir une vie classique, me marier, avoir des gosses à qui apprendre à faire des cabanes, être en paix. Tout sauf chasser des fantômes lourdement armés quoi.. répondit Jonathan en soupirant<br/>
- Perds pas espoir, prends exemple sur Hopper ! Des années qu’il est dans le service et il n’a jamais baissé les bras.<br/>
- Tu as raison et puis ma petite chérie s’amuse bien ici, à courir partout à la recherche de scoops. D’ailleurs elle ne vient pas ce soir boire un verre. Je vais me retrouver seul avec Steve et on va pleurer sur notre sort. Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux ans qu’il cherche un boulot fixe et qu’il ne trouve rien de sérieux ? Pire que moi !<br/>
- Il galère pas trop niveau finance ? C'est cher ici.<br/>
- Non, il est presque rentier. Je sais même pas pourquoi il cherche un boulot, répondit Jonathan en écrasant sa cigarette désormais finie.<br/>
- Il doit s’ennuyer, il cherche peut être à rompre l’ennui, dit Maria l’air pensive.<br/>
- Ma foi! Bon je rentre, sinon j’en connais un qui va gueuler qu’on fout rien encore! </p><p>La porte claqua et Maria resta dehors à finir sa cigarette. Assise sur les marches elle regardait la rue, les allées et venues incessantes des voitures et autres taxis. On entendait des klaxons et alarmes partout sans savoir d’ou elles venaient vraiment. Maria finit par rentrer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le code binaire du tatouage de Steve:   010011000110100101100010011100100110010100001010.<br/>Je vous laisse chercher la traduction ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>